


An Introvert's Guide to Surviving Extroverted Society

by Elizabeth_Holmes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU: if tina and newt met when they were younger, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Queenie is fierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Holmes
Summary: What if Newt and Tina met at a stuffy party when they were both around 15 years old?





	1. Dancing Queenie

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve swapped ages around a bit so Tina and Newt are closer in age. Newt’s birthday is still February 24th 1898, but Tina’s is going to be August 19th 1899, instead of 1901. Newt is 15 at the start of this fic, Tina 14. May fiddle some things around to make things make more sense later.

_1913, New York City_

 

“Aw, come on, Teen, dance with me, won’t ya?”

 

“Why don’t you go dance with any of the eager young boys queuing up against that wall waiting to ask you to dance?” Tina asked her little sister.

 

“Teen. They don’t wanna dance with me.” Queenie told her sister.

 

“Uh. I beg to differ.” Tina nodded her head towards a small group of young men who were gathered against the back wall of the ball room. “What else would make ‘em all so antsy?”

 

“You forget, Tina.” Queenie tapped the side of her head and smirked at Tina. “I can read their minds, and they’re not queueing for me.”

 

Tina made an exasperated sound. “Then what are they doing that for?”

 

“The _elder_ Goldstein sister, of course.” Queenie was beaming.

 

“They absolutely are not! Don’t lie to me, Queenie!” Tina hissed at her sister. She wrapped her arms around herself a bit self-consciously, and glanced at the group of boys anxiously anyhow.

 

“Sure, Tina. They _will_ dance with me, if there’s no other option, but they’d much rather dance with you, and I could hardly blame them. I mean, crap, look at you.” Queenie looked her sister up and down as if she were sizing her up. Then, nodded her head in satisfaction.

 

“I haven’t got any idea what you’re talking about, Queenie.”

 

“Fine. Play it like you’re simple in the head. I’ll be blunt, since I have to. They think you’re the cat’s pajamas, Teen, and that’s not even considering your _‘impeccable breeding’_.”

 

“Please tell me that’s not something any of them are actually thinking.”

 

“Oh, you _know_ it is, Teenie.”

 

“So, you’re telling me they’re lined up like a bunch of strutting peacocks because our family’s pedigree?” Tina felt a tad disgusted.

 

“And because we’re rich.” Queenie added, nodding her head sagely.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t have to dance with any of them.”

 

“I mean, Grandma is expecting you to,” Queenie shrugged.

 

“She’s _what_ now? Why in the name of Deliverance Dane--”

 

“Because you’re becomin’ a _woman_ , Teenie. You’re a young socialite. It’s your job to mingle and find a good husband.”

 

“That’s disgusting.” Tina said sharply.

 

“I figured that’s how you’d feel, sis. That’s why I asked if you’d dance with me. It might discourage them if they think you’re busy playing with your kid sister.”

 

“You’re not that much of a kid, Queenie.”

 

“I’m only twelve, Teen. I’ve only been in school for one year. And besides, you’re the _heiress_.” There was something about the way that Queenie said ‘heiress’ that made Tina uncomfortable.

 

Tina scowled darkly, then took her sister by the hand. “Come on then.” She pulled Queenie out onto the floor.

 

“Oh, that’s got their attention.” Queenie giggled.

 

“You know I’m not just dancing with you because of the boys-”

 

“‘Course I know that, Teen. I can hear what goes on in that head of yours.”

 

“Queenie…”

 

“I know, I know, and I’m workin’ on it, Teen, really, I am. Its hard not to hear you when we’re standing there talking, though. It’s that or let those boys’ thoughts creep into my head, and their thoughts aren’t nearly as friendly. Or should I say, they’re exceptionally friendly, and it makes me just a dash uncomfortable on your behalf.”

 

Two fast songs and a quarter of a slow dance in, the first boy approached. “Hello. Albert Green at your service, Miss Goldstein and Miss Goldstein. I was wondering if perhaps…” He was staring at Tina, but turned to face Queenie now, “I could get in a dance with your big sister?”

 

“Nope, thanks for askin’ so nice though.” Queenie shook her head and began to pull at Tina’s hand.

 

“Well, hey now, Squirt. I was asking your sister.”

 

“Well I’m tellin’ you on Teenie’s behalf, no thanks.”

 

“I think your sister is old enough to speak for herself.” Albert Green said, perhaps a bit haughtily.

 

Tina cut in before Queenie had the chance to this time. “I’m sorry…Albert, wasn’t it? It’s just that it’s Christmastime and Queenie _is_ my little sister.” She elbowed him gently in the ribs. “Wouldn’t want her runnin’ off to mom and dad because I wouldn’t spend time with her.”

 

“Oh. Well, I mean. I’m sure they’d understand.”

 

Queenie crossed her arms and huffed. “ _Teenie, you promised._ ”

 

Tina almost choked on her own laughter. She turned back to her little sister and said, feigning exasperation, “I know, Queenie. I know I promised.”

 

“Then, dance with me.”  
  
“Sorry, Albert. Maybe catch me on the next spin, huh?” before Albert could say another word, Queenie and Tina were waltzing away from him.

 

“Wow, Queenie, quick thinking.” Tina said casually.

 

“I will brutalize as many boys as I have’ta to keep you happy, sis.”

 

“I must be _such_ a burden to you.” Tina drew out the word sarcastically.

 

“Nah,” Queenie patted her sister’s hand gently. “He wasn’t good enough for ya anyway.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Nope. Then again, who is? Nobody, Teen. That’s the answer. Not a single boy here.”

 

“Well that’s hardly fair.”

 

“If you want, I can let the next one-” Queenie started, eyes going wide, “I wouldn’t want to step on your toes.”

 

“Aw geez, kid, that’s so sweet.” Tina said, rolling her eyes.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Queenie sing-songed.

 

Several more young suitors approached in the next forty-five minutes, and even Queenie was beginning to get tired of their little charade.

 

“Let’s get a drink.” Queenie suggested, dragging her sister over towards the bar area.

 

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was considered a lot of things. Quiet, introverted, shy, sensitive, accident-prone, precocious, and annoying were all terms Newt heard with frequency.

 

No one ever said Newt was brave. He wasn’t a Gryffindor after all. Not that you had to be a Gryffindor to be brave, of course. Still, even Newt didn’t consider himself brave. So, why was he propelling himself into a potentially dangerous situation?

 

It had been a peaceful evening so far, and everything was going…well… fairly well for Newt. He had been leaning up against a wall with a group of boys his age at a terribly loud and boisterous party. No one had really been paying attention to him, though. He liked it that way, really. Tall and lanky, even for a Scamander, Newt often got quite a bit of attention. He was hardly ever able to escape it, and often made a fool of himself.  
  
Tonight had been going fine though. All the boys around him were chattering softly about some girl.

 

“Tina Goldstein, real beauty that girl.”

 

“She’ll inherit at least half of the Goldstein fortune, you know. Even half is a lot…”

 

“I dunno, she seems like kind of a wall flower, don’t you think?”

 

Newt continued to sketch in his notebook, head down. Wallflower; there was another term he’d heard to describe himself in the past.

 

“No, look at her. She’s been out on the dance floor all night.”

 

“Yeah; with her _kid sister_.” Newt recognized that voice. Albert Green’s family was well acquainted with the Scamander family. He glanced up at the pompous boy, who seemed to be in the middle of the group. Ah. So, they did have a ring leader.

 

“That’s kind of sweet though, isn’t it? She’s spending all night with her baby sister.” One of the boys said.

 

“That little blond monster stomped on my foot.” Another boy chimed in. “I don’t think Porpentina Goldstein could get away from her _precious little sister,_ even if she wanted to.”

 

“Someone could probably distract her, then we’d have a chance.”

 

“Newton.” Another boy approached the group, who parted to make room.  
  
Newt looked up. “Theseus,” He said, quickly slamming his journal closed. “What is it?”

 

“Thought you might be thirsty. Want to come get a drink with me?” Newt’s older brother asked. Newt raised an eyebrow at what seemed to be an act of kindness from his older brother; odd.

 

“Sure.” Newt smiled at Theseus, and moved away from the wall, stowing his book and pencil in his pocket.

 

“So, listen,” Theseus said as they moved away from the group of boys. Oh man, here it comes.

 

“Listen, Theseus, if you’re going to lecture me-”

 

“I’m not. I wanted your help with something.”

 

“Oh?” Newt was skeptical.

 

“See that girl at the bar?”

 

Newt glanced at the bar. There were a pair of young women at the bar. “Which one Theseus?”

 

“The blonde.”

 

“Yes I see her, what about it?” Newt let his gaze slide over the petite blond at the bar. She was wearing a shiny sequenced pink dress and seemed to be talking very quickly to the slightly taller brunette next to her.

 

“I was thinking, if you talked to her, I might be able to get the other one to dance with me.”  


Newt’s brow furrowed. “You could just ask her to dance.”

 

“No, Newton.” Theseus gave his brother an intense and very serious look, “I’ve seen at least five other guys get turned down. The little blond one is running the show.”

 

Realization dawned on Newt, then he snorted. “They’re Queenie and Porpentina Goldstein, right?” he asked.

 

“Ah. So, you’ve heard about them.”

 

“How could I not? The group of, of--” Newt lacked the right word to describe the boys politely, “…the group by the wall were talking about them.”

 

“So, you’ll help your brother out.” Theseus beamed.

 

“Theseus, I don’t do well with…talking to girls. Or people in general. You know that.”

 

Theseus clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder as they walked. “That’s just it, Newt. You’re not good at talking. But! You’re an incredibly wonderful listener, and I would bet a month’s allowance that’s all little Queenie wants; someone to listen to her. Merlin’s pants, I’d give you a month’s allowance to listen to her.”

 

“Theseus.”

 

“Newt, come on. This isn’t just for me.”

 

“Oh? Explain how this isn’t just you being selfish.”

 

“Mum and Dad would really like it if you were dancing with someone.”

 

“Sweet Merlin.” Newt groaned.

 

“But! They’d settle for seeing you _talk_ to someone. Come on, Newt. They’d leave you alone for _months_ if you just talked to Queenie.”

 

“Oh alright, but I don’t want your allowance, Theseus. I don’t want to be bribed to talk to her. If she found out, it would be incredibly hurtful.” Newt valued other people’s feelings.

 

“That’s the spirit! Come on, then.”

 

And thus, Newt was being dragged across a busy ballroom, much to his great horror. Was this bravery? Newt wasn’t sure what else it would be classified as. He gulped.

 

 

Queenie’s eyes suddenly lit up. “You know what, Teen,” she took a sip of her seltzer drink.

 

“Hm?” Tina was drinking something of her own and merely raised an eyebrow at her sister.

 

“I might have been wrong. I think…there’s one boy at this party who might be good enough for you. At least, to dance with.”

 

Tina sputtered. “Oh, is that so?”

 

“Yeah, so, you’re gonna love this. Check it out.” Queenie nodded her head towards the Scamander boys who were maneuvering their way across the dance floor towards them. “Those two are Newton and Theseus Scamander.”

 

“I could have told you that. Look at how tall they are…yeesh. Are you trying to tell me I should dance with some pompous English guy–”

 

“No, Tina. I’m thinking you should dance with the pompous English guy’s more attractive, interesting, and friendlier younger brother.”

 

Tina made a face that suggested she disagreed.

 

“Listen Teen, come on, please! Hear me out.” Queenie clutched at one of her sister’s hands, and looked at her with big doe-eyes.

 

“Okay, but hurry up. They look like they’re coming over this way.”

 

Queenie smirked. “They are. So, listen up; Theseus Scamander is no idiot. He’s caught onto our little plan. Arrangement. Whatever you wanna call this.” The younger Goldstein sister gestured emphatically between the two of them.

 

“It was too good to last.” Tina sighed.

 

Queenie shrugged, “He thinks he’s found his way around it though. He’s dragging the younger Scamander over here to try to distract me so he can get in a few words and a dance or two with you.”

 

“And his brother agreed to this?” Tina scowled.

 

“In his defense, it sounds like he’s got as much pressure on him tonight as you do. You’d think being the younger brother he’d be free to…well, be free. But apparently, he’s very awkward. Or, at least, that’s what I’m getting. The accent’s a _teensy_ bit difficult to decipher. Anyway, he doesn’t talk much. He doesn’t dance _at all_. So, I’m thinkin’ we kill three birds with one stone.”

 

“Explain yourself.” Tina said, getting impatient as the boys got closer.

 

“ _If_ you and _Newton_ were to dance together, it would wipe that stupid smug look off his older brother’s face; bird one. It would also get Grandma off your back; bird two. Thirdly, it would get Mr. Scamander’s family off his back as well.”

 

Tina chewed on her lip, thinking. “It seems a bit…deceptive, Queenie. How are we going to manage _that_ switch?”

 

“Oh, you just leave that one to me, big sister.” Queenie winked. “Oh, and fourth.”

 

“Fourth?”

 

“Yeah, fourth. Newton seems like an extremely interesting and pleasant person. You might actually find yourself enjoying this stuffy party a little bit.”

 

“What about you, Queenie?”

 

“Don’t you worry about me, sis. I can handle myself.” Queenie winked.


	2. Porpentina and the Badger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie gets her way and Newt forgets how to be awkward for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Wasn't expecting such a warm reception for this story! Thank you all so much, it means a lot! Someone asked if Newt had already been expelled from Hogwarts, and I'm gonna go ahead and say no, not yet. It might come up a little later, though. Well, it definitely will. Enjoy!

Newt followed behind Theseus, not entirely thrilled with the situation. He didn’t want to chat up some random girl at this party just so Theseus could dance with her sister. It felt…well…wrong, to him, somehow. If the two sisters were that close, why should they bother them at all? Having his mother and father off his back about his duty as a Scamander sounded rather pleasing, though, so a little bit of talking and listening couldn’t hurt too much, could it?

 

Newt thought it was rather ridiculous that he should have to put effort towards finding a wife, or that he should even have to make a show of it, as if he were. He didn’t want to marry. After school, he wanted to travel and study magical creatures. Every time he mentioned this though, his mother would scoff, and his father would scowl. Theseus would roll his eyes as if to say ‘you brought this on yourself’. Katrina would give him a sympathetic glance before somehow, quite mysteriously, disappearing. Newt wished he could do that; maybe one day she’d show him how she managed it.

 

Newt’s thoughts wandered back to the journal in his pocket, where he had been sketching a creature he’d seen by the forest. He wasn’t sure what it was, he’d only seen it for a moment. Before they’d left for holiday, Newt and Leta had gone for a walk near the forbidden forest. Leta had been telling Newt about some creature she thought she’d seen. It looked a bit like a ferret. It was quite obviously not, though. It had said something. In the form of human speech. Actually, it had told them to fuck off. That had fascinated Newt, and amused Leta.

 

“ _Newton_.” A voice hissed. Newt looked up.

 

“Sorry, Theseus. My thoughts were elsewhere.”

 

“Obviously.” Theseus scowled. “You stopped in the middle of the floor and I lost you. You could have been _trampled_. Do try to keep up, will you?”

 

“Sorry, Theseus.” Newt murmured again, staring at the floor.

 

Theseus sighed and grabbed his brother by the elbow, pulling him with him towards the bar. “Come on Newt. You can think about creatures later.”

 

Newt didn’t reply, as they were approaching the bar, and, more importantly, the Goldstein sisters.

 

A petite blonde girl caught his gaze almost immediately. Queenie Goldstein. Newt tried to smile, but he thought it was more likely he looked as though he was grimacing. He got an odd sense that Queenie, who couldn’t be more than thirteen, could look into his very soul.

 

“Hiya boys!” she beamed as they approached.

 

The other sister turned around just then, and Newt’s breath nearly caught in his throat. Porpentina Goldstein’s eyes were some shade of brown, and her eyebrows were arched. Merlin, was that look directed at him?

 

“Hello, ladies. I’m Theseus, and the distractible fellow with me is my brother, Newton.”

 

“I’m Queenie and this is my sister Tina, but you’d probably better call her _Porpentina_ , since that’s her given, high society name.” Queenie rolled her eyes before letting her gaze fall back onto Newt. She was chewing on her lip and playing with her long golden hair.

 

“Haha. Wow, Queenie… Nice introduction, sis.” Tina smiled, glancing sideways at her sister for a moment. No, Newt decided, that was definitely a grimace.

 

Theseus shot Newt a look that clearly meant he was doing something wrong. Newt thought, then shook his head. Right. Manners.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Hello. Pleasure to meet you both.” He said, and gave a slight bow. Newt nodded, deciding this was the right thing to do.

 

“As I said, a bit distractible.” Theseus chuckled.

 

“Haha, yes well...”

 

“Whats on your mind, Mr. Scamander?” Queenie asked.

 

Newt could have sworn he saw Tina... _Porpentina_ give her sister one of the looks Theseus often gave him.

 

“Oh, not much. Not much.” Newt licked his bottom lip and then chewed on it anxiously.

 

“I’m sure Newt is just thinking about how beautiful he thinks you are,” Theseus said, smiling. “That’s what he was saying on our walk over.”

 

“Oh, truly, you couldn’t mean that.” Queenie giggled. Newt’s smile fell for a moment. No, Theseus couldn’t mean that. It was an outright lie. Not that Queenie wasn’t lovely, but he had said no such thing.

 

“Oh well, I –”

 

“Well that’s just crazy. Wouldn’t you know it, Porpentina was just telling me how handsome she thought _you_ were, Mr. Scamander.” Queenie said, staring right into Newt’s eyes.

 

Newt’s eyes went wide. He saw Porpentina’s do the same thing.

 

“Oh well, that’s entirely unfortunate, as you’ve absolutely enchanted him, Ms. Goldstein.” Theseus said to Queenie, giving Newt a sharp glance. “Perhaps you’d like to chat and get to know—”

 

“No, no; I could not _possibly_ , Teenie’s older, she has first dibs, so to speak.” Queenie batted her eyelashes at Theseus.

 

“Oh come now, you wouldn’t refuse him, would you?” Theseus’s smile tightened.

 

Porpentina took this moment to pull herself from her revelry. She linked her arm with his sister’s. “I’m afraid my sister hasn’t had a chance to refuse anything, seeing as your brother hasn’t asked her anything.” She said, eyeing Newt and giving him a ‘get on with it’ sort of look.

 

“You’ll have to forgive my brother, he’s shy. Get on with it, Newton. Before you hurt Ms. Goldstein’s feelings.”

 

“Oh. Right. Of course. My apologies, Theseus is right, I’m terribly shy, I…uh..er…Ms. Goldstein, would you care to…to dance with me.” Newt said, looking at his feet.

 

“Of course she’d love to dance with you.”

 

Newt looked up at this, because, he was almost certain it hadn’t been Porpentina who had responded.

 

Queenie was pushing Tina slightly in Newt’s direction.

 

Theseus looked dumbstruck, then angry. He opened his mouth to speak, but the younger Ms. Goldstein had taken Newt and Tina each by the arm and was guiding them towards the floor together.  

 

A few awkward moments later, the two were waltzing.

                                                                                                                       

Newt looked her in the eyes before his gaze fell back to his feet and he said, “You don’t think I’m handsome and you did not want to dance with me.”

 

“And Queenie hasn’t absolutely enchanted you, so, I’d say we’re even.” She said.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Goldst—”

 

“Please, call me Tina. We’re dancing together, I think that justifies a first name basis.”

 

Newt nodded and stepped accidentally on one of Tina’s toes. He glanced up suddenly, “I’m sorry Tina I didn’t mean to— I wasn’t looking where I was…oh dear, I’m sorry I—”

 

“Relax, Mr. Scamander, it’s fine,”

 

“Now hold on just one moment, _Tina,_ I thought we were on a first name basis.” Newt looked into Tina’s eyes for just a moment, expressing confusion.

 

“Oh you’re right. Sorry, about that, Newt…er, is that alright? Newton is such a mouthful—”

 

“You should hear the whole thing.” Newt snorted. They were waltzing again, and now that Newt wasn’t staring at his feet, they seemed to be doing…well, not terribly.

 

“Oh? What’s the whole thing?” Tina quirked a curious eyebrow.

 

“Well, that’s hardly fair. You just expect me to divulge information like that, do you?”

 

“Alright, that’s true, that’s true. A fair exchange, then? My full name for yours?” Tina offered.

 

Newt chewed on his lip again, looking off into space, and anywhere but at Tina. “Why are we even doing this?” he asked the dead space he was eyeing.

 

“Because your brother is a jerk who was planning on using you to get me away from Queenie.”

 

Newt couldn’t help but drop his gaze to meet Tina’s, mouth hanging open. “How did you—”

 

“That’s my secret to keep, and yours to try to uncover, isn’t it.”

 

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.” Newt was staring off into space again.

 

“That’s certainly a mouthful. Hey, Newt, could you do me a little bit of a favor?”

 

“Hm?” Newt didn’t even bother to glance down at Tina this time.

 

“Could you at least _try_ to look like you’re enjoying this. It’ll make it a heck of a lot easier to get your parents off your back that way…and mine too.” Newt looked at Tina suddenly.

 

“You seem to know a lot of things you shouldn’t, Miss Goldstein.”

 

“Are we back to that? Come on now.”

 

“You never gave me _your_ full name.” Newt told her.

 

“Golly, you know, I think you’re right. Aw geez. Okay. Listen close ‘cause I’m not about to repeat it. Porpentina Esther Goldstein.” Newt noticed it was now Tina’s turn to refuse eye contact.

 

“That’s not so bad.”

 

“You don’t have to kid me, Scamander. Esther? Its terrible.”

 

“Not as bad as Fido. That’s something someone might name a dog. Now who is it, acting like they aren’t enjoying themselves? I thought you wanted your family off your back, Tina.” Newt teased. He found it not so difficult to speak with Tina. She was very clear on her feelings and didn’t beat around the bush. She reminded him an awful lot of Leta.

 

Tina looked around. “Can you spin me or will someone get hurt?” she asked, deadpan.

 

“Such a lack of faith, I am surprised _Porpentina_ , a fine lady, such as yourself—”

 

“Aw cut the crap and spin me already.” Tina said, staring him right in the eye. Yeesh, those eyes again. Very cutting. Newt began to spin Tina outward. Surprisingly, no one got hurt.  

 

When the dance finished, Newt offered Tina his arm, as any gentleman would. “I suppose you’d like me to escort you back to your sister and—”

 

Tina raised her eyebrows at him and gave him that look again. “You’re kiddin’ me, right? We go over there and I’ll have to dance with your brother. Besides, you seem…nice enough. Maybe we could milk this a bit?”

 

“Oh?” Newt raised his own eyebrow, “Wha…what exactly did you have in mind?”

 

“We could walk around a bit, like this—” Tina took Newt’s proffered arm, “—chat, about whatever, smile a lot, and then you don’t have to dance with any more dreadful girls and I won’t have to pretend I don’t find your brother’s company nauseating.”

 

Newt laughed out loud this time. Tina grinned. “Yes, exactly! Like you’re having fun.”  

 

“Who says I’m not?” Newt asked. He paused midstep and turned to look at Tina. “I’m afraid I haven’t managed to dance with any dreadful girls this evening, just you—” he paused again, a knowing look spreading across his face.

 

“Ah yes, see, you got it. Just took you a sec.”

 

“Well, for the record, Tina, I don’t think you’re at all dreadful.”

 

“Yeah? That so?”

 

“It is in fact.” Newt nodded seriously.

 

Tina shrugged. “To each his own. Soooo what were you writing about? Or were you drawing?”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

 

“You have lead on your hand, Newt.” Tina gestured at Newt’s hands.

 

“Oh. I. Oh. Uh. Well. It’s silly, really.”

 

“Even better. Come on, fess up. Was it a…love note?” Tina winked. Newt wrinkled his nose.

 

“You know, Porpentina Goldstein, I think you might be a bit of flirt.”

 

“You wound me, Newt Scamander, truly.” Tina managed to look mildly hurt. Newt was not buying it.

 

“Oh, posh.” Newt rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on then, if it wasn’t a love note to some sweetheart you have back home, what was it?”

 

“Well.” Newt bit his lip. “You’re going to laugh.” He sighed.

 

“Possibly. Won’t know unless ya tell me, though.” Tina’s eyes twinkled.

 

“I was sketching a creature I’ve seen recently, back at school.”

 

“A creature, huh? Tell me more.”

 

“You’re not really interested.” Newt scowled a little, not with temper, but with mild disappointment.

 

“Well now, that’s not fair. You’ve at least peaked my curiosity. We don’t see many creatures near Illvermorny.”

 

“Well what do you expect?” Newt said absentmindedly. “I doubt you see much of anything at your school.”

 

“Whats _that_ supposed to mean?” Tina put a hand on her hip and leaned away from Newt to stare at him.

 

“Well, its just Hogwarts its just so much bigger, and obviously better, so…”

 

“Really, is that so?”

 

“Yes but of course what can you expect, Hogwarts has been around nearly a thousand years and your school…Ilvermorning—”

 

“ _Ilvermorny”_ Tina told him, crossing her arms now.

 

“Right, yes, of course, Ilvermorny, well it’s only a few hundred years old at most, isn’t it? How can you expect to have a rich deep history in only a few hundred years—”

 

“I’m gonna go ahead and stop ya right there Newt. I gotta tell ya, you’re standing in a hole. With a shovel. And you just keep diggin’ and diggin’ and diggin’ it deeper with every word you let outta your mouth.”

 

Newt’s face fell, “Oh.”

 

“I think, for the sake of this friendship, we oughta change the subject. Tell me about that creature you were drawing.” Tina suggested.

 

Newt nodded, swallowing, and began telling Tina about what had happened on his walk with Leta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last time, let me know if you have any questions or thoughts, or even ideas! Thanks for reading!!! I love hearing from y'all. You can also hit me up on tumblr to ask questions or just talk/gush with me if you like! Pessimisticbee.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments. <3 Let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas.


End file.
